This invention relates generally to desktop office accessories and relates more particularly to desk trays, such as letter trays, which are stackable in a tiered arrangement.
The type of desk tray with which this invention is concerned includes a receptacle portion having a bottom and two opposite sidewalls joined to the bottom so as to extend upwardly therefrom. Commonly, the tray is open-topped and utilized for holding a quantity of papers in a generally horizontally-disposed, stacked arrangement.
It is known that for purposes of saving space upon a desktop, two trays of the aforedescribed type can be stacked in a supeposed relationship by means of spacer brackets interposed between the two trays. Commonly, each such bracket has a lower portion which cooperates with the lower one of the trays and an upper portion which cooperates with the upper one of the trays so that when operatively connected between the upper and lower trays, the brackets or spacers maintain the trays in a vertically-spaced, tiered arrangement. Examples of stackable trays utilizing such brackets are shown and described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,353,470, 4,074,810, 3,648,849, 3,482,708 and 3,533,512.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tiered tray assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a tray assembly wherein the tiered arrangement of trays stacked therein are maintained in a relatively stable condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a tray assembly having a construction which enhances the maintenance of the trays thereof in the tiered arrangement.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a tray assembly which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a tray assembly which is uncomplicated in structure and economical to construct.